For Good or For Evil
by x-HeartfeltRomantic-x
Summary: They must be kept apart at all costs. For Good or for Evil. Three girls, some experienced with power others not, what did they mean for the fate of world? Story: Originally written for my bezzie mates Kiera and Jess.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1 **

Jess – Dallas, Texas, USA

The spider struggled to make its way up the side of the bath, its long legs slipping clumsily upon the smooth surface. There was a flash of blue shorter than a burst of sheet lighting and the crumpled, charred remains of the spider fell to the bottom of the bath. I had always hated spiders. I looked at my hands curiously, and then smiled. I knew what this meant; my powers were finally beginning to show. My mother had told me that they would, seeing as she had dreamt it before I even came into this world.

"Jess?" there was a yell up the stairs, "are you ready?"

"I'm coming Nathan!" I yelled back quickly exiting the bathroom and throwing myself into my room swiftly picking up my jumper off my made bed, turning round and running down the stairs all in one fluid motion. As I reached the bottom I saw the exasperated face of my older brother Nathan, he walked away just as I stepped into the hallway. My bags were still in the hallway near the door.

"Couldn't you even have put them in the car for me?" I said

"No." said Nathan shortly, I swore at his back.

"Fine then, I'm riding with Peter" I said.

Nathan just shrugged again and continued on out of the doorway, which he slammed on the way out making the window pane in the window next to it shake. I made a small noise of anger under my breath; my brother is so infuriating! It seemed impossible to get a reaction out of him, be it good or bad. I had told him that this is what would happen if he went to Harvard. It was full of over-educated people that didn't know how to have fun, well at least that was what I thought. I had told him so on several occasions but still all I was given was a cold shoulder.

I turned to my four bags lying by the door and attempted to pick them all up at once. I failed. With a cry I dropped three of them; the only one I managed to hold on to was the one I was balancing on my shoulder. The door opened and in came my other brother; Peter. He immediately picked up two of the bags and helped me carry them out to the car.

"Jesus Christ Jess! How much stuff do you need? We're only going for two weeks!" he said as he put them both over his shoulders.

"A girl needs her choice of clothes" I replied as we went outside and travelled down the garden path.

"Why are you even bothering to help her Peter?" asked Nathan who was sat beside mother in the family car waiting for us. Mother didn't even move her head she just kept staring straight ahead into the distance. I'm beginning to see where Nathan got his coldness from.

"Because Peter's _nice_ you know that wonderful personality trait that _some people_ around here seem to have forgone" I said snidely. Nathan just huffed and fell back in his seat. Unfortunately for him, he and mother couldn't go anywhere because there car was parked in front of Peter's yellow soft-top mini (!) I carried on struggling down the drive and threw my bags into the boot making the car rock. I slammed the boot shut and opened the passenger door, clambouring in.

"Jess, do you have to take your anger out on my beautiful car?" asked Peter.

"Sawwy Pete, it's just Nathan is being a total arse" I said.

Peter opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a hoot from the car in front. He huffed and started the car up before reversing out of the drive and into the road. He let mother and Nathan go in front of us so he didn't have to be being followed by them. The minute we were on a decent stretch of road I turned the radio on and tuned it to a station for music. A light Rock/Dance beat started to pump out of the stereo.

"So what's with you and Nathan at the moment?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, it's just everything I do it seems to be wrong, I can't seem to do anything right at the moment even when we were eating dinner last night, Nathan was quick to pick up on the fact that I was holding my fork wrong. I mean what the hell?!"

"I think he's got a lot on his mind at the moment"

"Don't make excuses for him, he's being an arse. Full stop."

"Yeah but Jess, put yourself in his shoes –"

"I wouldn't want to thank-you, his feet smell"

"Yes but apart from that, he has a lot of work from university and then this business with dad. I mean he has only been dead seven months, Nathan might be taking it hard."

I just shook my head in disagreement.

"Whatever Pete"

We drove in amicable silence for a while, even if we didn't always see eye to eye we were still the best of friends. Peter was only two years older than me unlike Nathan who was five years older, I felt much more of a connection to the younger. Apparently I was a surprise to mum and dad, they had only expected to have two children. At this point I stopped mum because I didn't need to know how she and dad had shared a "special hug." I leaned forward so my long blonde hair fell forwards into my eyes, my mind was buzzing. It was slightly odd that I had blonde hair when both my brothers had dark brown hair and my mother as well. Father had had mousy brown hair, slightly lighter than the two boys but still brown, mine was most defiantly blonde. I was the odd one out. I looked curiously up at Peter as he concentrated on the road. I wonder whether he would ever accept my powers, or whether he would exclude me as a freak. I decided to hold my tongue for at least the moment, they might manifest into something I couldn't control, or something might happen which caused me to use my power so I wouldn't have a choice but to tell him.

"Well anyway," Peter broke the silence, "We're going to Florida!!"

"Oh yeah!" I yelled, "Shame about the length of the drive though, 20 hours!! c'est ennuyeux"

"Oi! Don't go all Frenchy on me, you know I dropped that shit as soon as I could! I know the length of the drive is a bum but at least we're stopping in Panama City, long way"

"Tu as très stupide" I mumbled under my breath. He gasped when he heard me and he tickled my ribs for a brief few seconds before returning his hand to the wheel and being content with sticking his tongue out at me. I looked back out the road, the tyres burning away slowly, the steady rush of other traffic past us was making me lethargic. I laid my head down on my chair and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Bryony, Miami, Florida, USA

My mind went into overdrive as I ran through the building. I was clutching the red folder in my hand, I was given instructions to guard it with my life, if seems that was what I was about to do. I rounded the corner at fast pace, I couldn't use my flat out pace because my companion would not be able to keep up with me. I looked into his eyes as the noise of the guards running toward us was heard.

"Go Bryony! Use it, I'll find you at fourth block" he said. I nodded, and tucked the folder under my arm for better running, as I did so a shot was fired and I felt it bury itself into my chest. I was badly winded, but at my friends push on my arm I carried on, went invisible and started to run faster than time itself. I heard the guard who had shot me cry of surprise as I ran past him throwing him off to the side. Out of the building into the sun, left, right, double back, left, left, right and stop. I fell against a wall my chest heaving as my suffering lungs tried to draw in much needed oxygen.

Next to me my companion had appeared and was already straightening up and urging me to do the same. I motioned a hand to my chest. Sylar looked down at it for few seconds then nodded his head, which I understood to mean that I few more seconds than normal. I looked down an even as I did, I saw the bullet popping out of my chest and the skin healing, not even leaving so much as a scar. I pulled up and looked directly at Sylar, he motioned for me to follow, we were going back to the house, to look at our most recent findings.

We walked along the sun baked sidewalk, thankfully it was deserted except for two people who gave me weird looks but I quickly wiped their memories before they walked past.

We walked the two blocks to the house pretty quickly.

"You have the folder?" he asked forcefully. I retrieved it and handed it to him. We got inside the house, we didn't need a key, Sylar just held my arm and we phased through the door. He put the red folder on the counter just inside the doorway, and sat down at one of the stools. I pulled one up beside him and gazed at the front of the folder which was soon obscured from view as he flipped it open.

"Perfect" he breathed under his voice. The inside of the folder contained many photos and short biography's on the inside cover it said Heroes. The first file showed a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Underneath it said

Name: Jessica Louise (Petrelli? (Surname not confirmed))

Age: 18

Appearance: Long Blonde hair, blue eyes, quite small about 5"1'. Weighs about 98 pounds.

Powers: Spontaneous Cellular Regeneration, Self-Propelled Flight, Time Manipulation, Generation and Manipulation of Electricity, Wall Crawling, Power to control Matter. (this is the list dated the 5/06/2006) we are not sure how far these will develop. (ABSORPTION SPONGE?!?)

Further Notes: Parents unknown was given to the Petrelli family to raise as their own when she was about a day old, Powers keep manifesting, not aware when they will stop, we are aware that she has gained control of her Generation and Manipulation of Electricity, is aware of her other powers but quite sure how to use them.

Sylar whistled under his breath when he read that. He turned the page.

There was a photo of another girl with long, thick dark brown hair and brown eyes, her left eye had an orange streak through it, very distinctive.

Sylar looked at me and back at the photograph.

"She looks a lot like you" he said

"Does she?"

He just nodded in response.

Under the photo it said:

Name: Kiera (Smithson? (Surname not confirmed))

Age: 18

Powers: Spontaneous Cellular Regeneration, Super Human Strength, Invisibility and Time and Manipulation. Also we believe that she could develop Self-Propelled flight dependant on what environment she is exposed to.

Appearance: Long brown hair with brown eyes. She has super-strength of character.

Further Notes: She is the same as the others given to the Smithson family when she was a day or two old. She doesn't know who her really parents are. Best friends with another hero: Claire Bennet.

Sylar flipped to the next file. I gasped, it was me.

"I didn't expect to be in here!" I said

"Why? I'm in here somewhere" he said

"You are? I thought you kept yourself under-wraps"

"I do, but the company knows everything"

I sat back more than a little concerned.

"Well at least what's in here shouldn't be any surprise to you, you know of all these things" Sylar said.

I looked at my file.

Name: Bryony Isabella (Surname unknown)

Age: 17

Powers: Spontaneous Cellular Regeneration, Self-Propelled Flight, Telepathy, Speedster, Cryokinesis (again like j.b not sure how far these powers will develop) (ABSORPTION?!?!?! SPONGE??"

I looked surprised. Cryokinesis; that was a new one. I turned away from the table and Sylar followed me with his eyes. I walked to the tap and turned it on, holding my finger under the cold water I concentrated really hard and slowly the water flow began to get colder and slowly it turned to ice, leaving a cold tower rising from the plughole to the tap, I giggled a little at my new ability. Sylar smiled as I admired my new power.

"I'll have that later" he said

"Oh no! Not again! I got sick of that when you first found me" I said, "It hurts so much"

"_It Hurts so much!" _Sylar mimicked, "Sorry Hun it was part of the deal" I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't sorry at all, I had to stick with him; it was where I got my meal ticket.

He turned back to the file. Flicking through Nathan, Peter and Claire quickly, we already knew about them even though some of them didn't know about themselves. He paused briefly with a small noise of interest at Matt Parkman, then continued flipping through Niki Sanders, Angela Petrelli, Micah Sanders, Hiro Nakumaura, D.L Hawkins, a girl named Monica and a boy named West. He didn't seem very interested in them. Then he got to his own file. Clipped on the top was a photograph taken about three years ago when he was 17.

Name: Gabriel Gray aka Sylar.

Age: 20

Powers: Ability of Control and Ability of Intelligence Manipulation, Takes powers from other heroes.

Further Notes: Is believed to be with the afore mentioned Bryony Isabella ? Every time one of her powers manifest, we believe he copies it. This could be dangerous because we don't know far her powers will develop.

Sylar looked up from the file and looked at me curiously. I sent back an cautious but altogether evil smile. His file was the last in the folder except from a piece of lined paper just clipped into the file at the back, as if it were a brief thought. Sylar took it out and placed it on the table before proceeding to read it. It read:

_Referring to the first three _mentioned_ in this file. We believe there is a link seeing as they are the ones with the most powers (Apart from Peter Petrelli and Sylar). All of them come from unknown backgrounds. If they got together they could either be highly dangerous or work for good in ways unknown. They must be kept apart at all costs. For Good or for Evil. _

Kiera, Odessa, Texas, USA

"I've got something to show you K" said my best friend Claire. We were sat in her bedroom after school one day, the Texan sun burning through the open window accompanied by the slight autumn breeze.

"What?" I asked absently thinking she would pull a magazine out from under the bed and show me a designer dress.

"K! Look!" she agitated. I looked up and as I did she got a nail from near her window and drove it through her finger. I started up with an exclamation. But even as I looked she pulled it out of her finger and the wound healed instantly not even leaving a scar. I looked at her face, she looked scared as if expecting rejection from me. I just smiled softly stood up. She looked up again at me expecting my reaction.

"Guess you won't mind if I show you something as well" I said.

And I vanished.

I heard her gasp and exclaim.

"Kiera?!" she cried. I reappeared in exactly the same spot that I had disappeared from.

She sat down suddenly on her bed.

"You have power too?" she asked

"I think so" I said quietly.

"How long have you known and what can you do?" she asked excited to meet someone else like her.

"Well I've known for about two months, I was scared to tell anyone due to fear of rejection" I said softly, "as for the powers I have, I can go invisible, I also have super human strength, I can do your spontaneous cellular regeneration and I think I can manipulate time"

She looked shocked.

"Wow, you kind of outstrip my power" she said

"I wish I didn't have them, it's the biggest secret I've ever had to try to keep, I am so glad I've been able to tell you other I think I would have exploded. You do realize we can never tell anyone else?" I asked with concern.

"Yes totally. I mean just imagine what could happen, I would never want that!" she said.

I smiled at her.

"Girls, Pizza!!!" her mother called.

"Coming Mom!" Claire yelled. She looked at me and I stared at her, then we both burst out laughing and fell about on the floor in hysterical giggles. We were normal girls, weren't we?

I was curious to find out.

Bryony

"So why did you want the file?" I asked Sylar.

"Bryony, for an intelligent girl you are extremely dim sometimes" he replied. I looked affronted but he smiled.

"I intend to kill the heroes, then I will be the only one" he said

"Excuse me?" I said

"Well apart from you of course" he reassured.

"That's better" I said, "However the only problem with being the last of anything is that over time there be none left at all"

He turned around and looked at me curiously.

"Oh don't worry, I have a plan, and don't worry again, it does involve you" he said with a grin.

"So who we starting with?" I said

"I thought we might with Jessica Louise _Petrelli_" he said

"Sounds like a plan, but how are you intending to kill a girl with SCR?"

"I don't know yet, but if you keep asking me dumb questions I might just test out my theories on you!"

I stared hard into Sylar's eyes, trying to hear his thoughts. He looked absently at me for a while as if thinking about something I caught a snippet of it;

_Knife to the head? …… together…for evil…..peter Petrelli…unfair._

That was the point where he saw me watching intently and he broke the eye contact and the silence.

"Don't try that!!" he warned. I just smiled sweetly.

"Or else" he finished.

I stayed silent. Jessica Louise Petrelli it was then.

I was curious. _For Good or For Evil. _

Jess

I awoke with a start when there was sworn oath from my brother beside me.

"Fuck, Shit!!!!" he said

"Language Peter, there's ladies in the car" I said as I opened my eyes. We were in pull-in zone on a smaller road, there was nobody about.

"Where?" he said. I hit him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think the one of the chains of the engine has got stuck. It's making it stall" he said as he got out of the car and headed to the bonnet.

I got out too and went with him. He unclipped the bonnet latch and opened it, propping it open.

"Damn! I can't get my hand in there too put that back on!" he said, "the gaps too small"

"I'll try. I've got smaller hands than you" I offered.

"The chain's really –" he didn't get to finish his sentence because I had already plunged my hand to the loose chain where he was pointing.

"Jess!" he exclaimed. I got the chain back on and it started whirring as my hand was still in there, I cried out in pain as my fingers got stuck, it was slicing my fingers.

"Turn it off!!" I screamed at him. He hastily did so, to stop it turning. I took my ruined hand out and cradled it my lap. I was losing a lot of blood.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Peter said panicked.

"No wait!" I said. I held my hand up, the fingers were all bent and twisted with cuts and my index finger was hanging on by a thread, the bone of my ring finger was sticking out, my hand had turned into a bloated bag as it started to swell, I was having trouble keeping consciousness. I took it in my left hand and pulled. My index finger came off and more blood starting welling, Peter made a strangled noise and started to forward but I put up my left hand to stop him. I also held my mangled right hand up for him to see, even as we watched my thumb put itself back into joint, my index finger regrew, the bone that was sticking out put itself back under the skin and all the others cuts healed, leaving me with a perfectly formed hand just covered in blood. I glanced at Peter, to see his reaction.

"How did you do that?!" he asked hoarsely.

"I-I-I don't know" I stuttered, "it just happens"

He just stared in shock.

"Please don't reject me" I said, "I didn't ask to be able to do this and whatever you do; do not tell Nathan"

Peter gulped once, twice.

"What else can you d-do?" he asked still a little shaky. At least he wasn't running away screaming. I opened my hand up suddenly and a ball of electricity appeared in my hand. His eyes opened wider – if that was possible – I closed my hand.

"Say something?" I said. He looked at me and then closed his eyes, swallowed again.

"Wow" was all he said. He then looked intently at me, then he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, he jumped up. He flew up about ten feet and hovered above me. I looked about me quickly to see whether there was anyone about. There wasn't. I smiled up at him and jumped, I flew up so I was level with him. He smiled again.

"I knew you'd be able to do that" he said

"How?" I asked

"I can only use power when someone near me has power" he said

"You knew that you had power?! And you never told me?" I said indignant.

"Neither did you" he said fairly. We floated back down to ground slowly. I checked cautiously about for any other people, there was nothing except for a stray cat crossing the deserted street.

"Just please don't tell mother or Nathan!" I pleaded, "they'll freak"

"I won't don't worry, but I think they've got a few things that they should be telling you" he said as he walked back to the mini. I started intently at his back.

I was curious.


	2. Journey to Life

**Chapter 2**

Kiera, San Antonio, Texas

"Kiera, the phone!!!" I heard my mum call up the stairs to me.

"Who is it?" I asked as a pelted down the stairs to get the phone out of her hand.

"Claire! Who else would it be?" she asked as I grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Hey Claire!" I said

"Heya, how are you doing?" she asked

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Brilliant, look, I wanted to ask you, do you want to come Florida this weekend, seeing as it's half term, would you like to come for a week?" she asked

"Oh my God!!! I'd love to!!! What about cost?" I asked

"Don't worry, we're staying in Dad's villa so there's no problem and we'll be driving there, stopping off on the way, so how about a road trip??" she asked

"Hell Yeah!" I said.

"Great, well I've already made the arrangements, we'll pick you up at eleven at your place, and you better be ready none of this late nonsense" she said

"Hold on, 'you'd already made the arrangements' how did you know I would say yes?"

"Do you really think that I don't know you enough" she said

"Pffft" I said

"Anyway got to go Dad wants to use the phone" she said.

"Later Claire!"

"Bubi K!"

**Jess**

"are we there yet?" I asked

"I don't know, have a look at that sign, we're stopping off in Panama City, we must be nearly there" said Peter.

I looked closely at the Yellow sign as it flashed past:

**Mobile 1 miles**

**Pensacola 50 miles**

**Panama City 184 miles**

"You have got to be joking me!!" Peter said.

"I'll drive if you like" I offered

"Alright, I'll pull in a lay-by" he said. The nearest lay-by was about a mile away and he pulled in when he got to it. We switched over so I was in the driver's seat and we set off again.

"so peter anything you especially want to do when we get to Florida?" I asked as I drove steadily down the highway

I was answered by a loud snore from the passenger seat. My brother had fallen asleep.

Jess, Florida, USA

I blinked heavily as I opened my eyes. The sun was shining so brightly in the car. Peter stopped nudging me awake as I groaned and awoke; I stretched and opened the car door. My eyes opened even wider when I saw the hotel we were staying in. It was absolutely massive! A man in plush plum uniform walked towards Peter and I as we struggled to get our cases out the back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Petrelli? We will take your bags up to your room and park your car for you if you leave your keys with us, your mother and brother are waiting in the hotel lounge" he said

Peter looked surprised but left the keys with the man and together we walked into the hotel. There were white marble pillars at the main doors (which we opened by two more porters), inside there was dark wood and old furniture. We walked through the reception and into the hotel lounge, I saw Nathan and Mother sitting in a window suit, they were sipping coffee; Nathan was reading the Harvard News Letter and mother the Financial Times. Peter sat down heavily and I followed suit. I looked up at the clock it was nearly two in the afternoon, just time for a swim before dinner.

"Mother, may I have the key to my room? I would like to go get changed so I can go for a swim" I said. Mother looked surprised, as if she expected me to sit and drink coffee with her. This was Florida for god sake, I wasn't going to act as if we were at home, I came here to have fun!!

She just dropped the key onto to my lap for mine and Peter's room, Nathan had a room to himself as did she. I got up and made to move away from the table.

"I'll come with you Jesska" said Peter and got up too leaving mother and Nathan absorbed in their reading. We got the lift up to floor seven (the top floor) and attempted to find our room.

"724, 725, 726 ah 727" I said as I went along the doors. I unlocked it and gasped again. The room was massive. As you walked in you entered a lounge room which had a red plush sofa in it. there was a large blank wall in front of the sofa and a remote control next to it, I rushed over and pressed the on button on the remote, the wall opened and the t.v came from within the wall. I heard a whoop from somewhere else in the suite and I rushed to see what Peter had discovered. He had flopped on one of the huge double beds in the bedroom. Running off the bedroom was a walk in wardrobe and a gigantic bathroom covered in black marble. I went back to the main area of the suite and out onto the balcony it had. The balcony was also massive and it had a hot-tub In it. the best thing about the balcony however was the view, it looked out over the ocean and the sun was sparkling on the water.

I turned back to the room and ran to find Peter, he was still lying flopped on one of the beds. I pulled his leg hard so he fell on the floor.

"Come on Lazy-bones, time to go swimming!!" and with that I went into the walk-in wardrobe where our bags had been deposited and got out two of my bikini's.

"Which one do you think I should wear?" I asked Peter holding both up to my body, there was a dark blue one that had silver diamante going up the back of the top and the other one was blood red with gold clasps.

"The blue one" said Peter.

"Okay" I said and went to change in the bathroom slamming the door in his face by accident. After I had changed I put my white skinny's on and together we went down to the pool. The pool in this hotel was an infinity pool and it looked as if it ran straight into the ocean. I laid my towel down on a bed reserved for our room and walked to the edge of the pool. With a graceful motion I dived in. I was swiftly joined by Peter who bombed in next to me causing a tidal wave over nearby swimmers.

"You're an idiot Pete." I said and swum off.

Matt, Manhattan, New York, USA

I tapped my pen lazily on the desk, my brain blank except for the odd fly and sheet of old newspaper whirling past. Yup, you guessed it; I was bored. I was attempting to write a very dull newspaper article about the building of the first New York skyscrapers in the 1920's. also I had to cope with an awful throbbing headache that has been bothering me for the last week or so. I have been to the doctor's and he ran some tests and just said it was a regular headache and that taking drugs should make it go away.

"Matt! Have you finished the piece of Gertrude the Giggling Gerbil yet?" asked the assistant editor as he walked past my cubicle.

"No, not yet" I said. He sighed and walked on muttering under his breath. This job sucks, I love journalism but I just wish I could be covering more exciting cases. I dream of bigger and better things that "Gertrude the Giggling Gerbil", my boss thinks I'm not ready for that sort of stuff yet. I'll show him.

_Parkman, he has no future I journalism unless he starts to work harder_

"Who said that?"

There was a pause.

"Parkman, why are you talking to yourself?" my boss poked his head around the door.

"I wasn't sir someone said something to me" I said

"Parkman; you, me and the assistant editor are the only ones left here and he's on the other side of the building"

_I-Idiot_

"What?" I asked

"Parkman, what the hell? Are you feeling alright?"

_Does he want me to call an ambulance?_

"No I'm fine sir, I don't need and ambulance, I've just got a headache"

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Know that!"

_Matt??? What the hell? What is he talking about…bout nothing…_

_Is he alright?_

_Do I need to photocopy this now or later? _Someone else's voice

_What is going on?_

_Who is shouting?_

Nobody's shouting.

Everyone's shouting.

I blacked out.

Bryony, Miami, Florida, USA

"Soooo, done anything interesting lately?" I said as I sat the breakfast table.

"Yeah actually, I discovered your new ability and now I want it" Sylar said looking at me.

"No, No please, I'll do anything!" I cried at him. He looked at me for a moment as if reconsidering what he was about to do, but then I saw he look up at me through his lashes, the way he always does when he looks at his victims.

I screamed as I was thrown back against the lounge wall. His hand was around my throat and then it wasn't but I still couldn't move. I was held; my head was on fire and I felt knife like blades all over me and then I was screaming louder than I'd ever screamed before.

I was on the kitchen table and Sylar was above me. I could feel him in my head. He touched my face gently to try and stop me from crying.

"Don't cry anymore, Bryony, you've been through this enough times."

I gave a gurgled cry in reply. I felt him touch a particular spot in my head and then everything was right again, I was sitting up on the table, Sylar was wiping blood off his hands.

"You fucking bastard! I'm going for a shower!" I screamed the first part at him and then after I had gingerly touched my hair, added the second part.

"Fine but I must tell you, I used all the hot water up this morning" he said in a casual voice. I marched up to him and I screamed directly in his earhole before turning around and stomped upstairs.

"someone's tetchy" he said.

I could have killed him.

Kiera, Miami, Florida, USA

"So what? You came down here just for research?!, This was meant to be a family holiday!" shouted Claire.

"I'm sorry Claire, that's why I asked if you wanted to bring Kiera so that you weren't totally bored" said Noah rationally.

"I don't care dad, you said we were coming to Texas to have fun, but no, you had to screw that up didn't you dad" said Claire.

I stood in the corner trying to look inconspicuous, I didn't like being part of family disagreements. Claire was staring daggers at her father and Noah was staring that right back.

"Come on Claire, leave it, let's go out

Jess, Miami, Florida, USA

I slowly got out of the pool and made my way back to the sun lounger. As I looked around to find the bed I left my towel on. And find it I did. Lying on the bed I had left it on was one of the most gorgeous guys I had laid eyes on. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. I clocked him and he smiled; he was there on purpose. I strode up to my bed and looked down at him with my hands across my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Yes, actually, I was wondering, that guy you were messing about in the pool with? What is he to you?"

"What's it to you?" I asked

"I think you're fit, that's all" he said in the same cocky, confident tone that he had used when I asked him what he wanted.

"Is everything okay here?" I heard my brother's voice over my shoulder.

"Yes it's fine" said the boy who was lying on my bed.

"And who might you be?" asked my brother with a steely tone.

"I'm this girl's best buddy for the rest of her holiday" said the boy.

"Okay now answer my question straight" said Peter.

"My names Darren, Darren James" said the boy.

"I'm Jess, Jessica Petrelli" I said

"Hi" he said and he swung his legs off his bed. He came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I drew back initially but then relaxed, I felt peter tense up next to me and his hands curled slightly into fists. I shook my head slightly to make him relax.

"Now can I buy you I drink" asked Darren.

"Yeah I'd like a Malibu and Lemonade if that's alright" I said

"Sure thing" he said and he led me away from lounger and from my brother.

Peter Petrelli, Miami, USA

I ran inside the hotel pulling my t-shirt on over my torso and shorts as I went. I had to find Nathan. What the hell was Jess playing at? She can't just go off with a guy she'd only met a couple of seconds before, it just isn't like her! usually she's quite quiet and studious, it just isn't I like her to be this --- arghh. I can't even think of I word for it my mind is reeling so much. I looked back over my shoulder cautiously. Yes, she was sitting with Darren at the bar drinking a cocktail of some sort, I hurried on I had to find Nathan quickly so I could get back to watching Darren to check the slime ball didn't try anything that he shouldn't be trying; if he does I'll make him eat his teeth.

"Nathan?" I said running up the stairs in his penthouse room into the lounge area.

"Peter?" I heard my brothers voice

"Nathan you got to come down to the pool area, with me, now" I said slightly breathless.

"Why?" he asked

"Jess is with this boy, she's just met him and he's already buying her drinks and stuff, it's really weird. I don't trust him at all. You have to talk to her" I said

"why me, she's being so cold to me at the moment" he said

"What?! She told me that's how you've been acting towards her." I said as I sank down onto the sofa.

"I didn't realize I had" said Nathan as he sank into the seat opposite me. He looked at me as if trying to search my soul.

"When are you going to tell her Nathan?" I asked, "you told me weeks ago and this is what's holding you back from her"

"She'll just reject me" said Nathan.

"You know what, I don't think she will." Peter said.

Nathan, Miami, Florida, USA

I was down in the pool area, I could hear the annoying sound of little kids laughing. I could see Jess and Darren at the pool bar, he was feeding her little grapes from the dish he had in his hand. I walked across up to the bar and to Jess, cutting her off from Darren by standing between them –this was no mean feat seeing as she was practically lying on him, something he seemed to be pretty pleased about.

"Jess, What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Who's this babe?" asked Darren to Jess.

"She is not your 'babe'" I said turning on Darren.

"look Nathan just leave him alone! We're just having a bit of fun" said Jess.

"He's after more than fun, Jess and you know it" I said.

"Look Nathan, he is a good person, so just back the fuck off, alright?" Jess said in my face. I was taken aback, I didn't think that Jess would ever talk to me like this. I turned on heel and saw Darren's smirking face as I did so. I walked off, leaving them to their silly, childish, games.

Bryony, Miami, Florida, USA

There. No there, I see her. She is walking hand-in-hand with some extremely fit looking blonde boy. He keeps kissing her intermittently, there she is – Jessica Petrelli, Gotcha. Sylar will be pleased.

Noah, Miami, Florida, USA

"Niki is it done?" I said into the phone.

"Yes Boss, he's dead"

"The president will be pleased, I want you on the next flight back to New York, get out of there. And tell Hiro none of that funny business to get you back here, it's got to look legitimate"

"sure thing boss, whatever you say and buy the way are they safe?"

"They are safe, at the moment, that's why I'm here, with all of them being so close, who knows what could happen?"


	3. Tangled Threads

Chapter 3

Kiera, Miami, Florida

"Hey! Watch where you're going man!!" I shouted as a guy in black trousers and beach shirt bumped into me, nearly making me spill the two drinks I was carrying in my hands.  
"I'm sorry miss, are you alright?" asked the guy, he had dreamy brown eyes and floppy dark hair, he was looking at me concernedly.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you" I said nastily, I don't know why I was being so horrible to this guy, I was just in bad mood today I guess.

"My apologies" said the man as he walked off after assuring himself that I was alright.

I walked to the table at the back of the dark bar where Claire was sat and I handed her orange juice as I sat down.

"What was that about?" Claire asked with an eyebrow raised

"oh just some guy, who wasn't looking where he was walking" I said casually.

"look Kiera, I've got to talk to you about something important. Have you ever considered looking for your birth parents?" said Claire.

"I have, but I've never really got round to it, I didn't want to make mom and dad upset" I said after a moment's thought.

"well now's your chance, they're not here at the moment so go for it, but put it out of your head for now; because tonight we are going out to one of the hottest clubs in town" she said with a grin on her face.

"Sounds like a plan" I smiled hi-fiving her.

Bryony, Miami, Florida, USA

I walked along the high-street, I was still following Jess. She had got rid of the beach-bum earlier he had gone off with some of his surfer-mates and she was making her way back to the hotel slowly, browsing in shop windows as she went.

She made her way down onto the slowly emptying beach. The sun was just beginning to set. I was about twenty-five meters behind her. I could get her from here. I looked cautiously around the beach and then went invisible when I saw that no-one was looking directly at me. I flew up into the air and hovered over Jess as she walked along. I could feel myself looking into her powers as if looking at a menu, I was slowly sorting through them; oh! She has generation and manipulation of electricity that seemed like a good one to get her attention, I started to build up the balls of energy in my hands. She looked up suddenly and frowned into the air and then looked behind, I knew she was beginning to sense that someone was following her.

And then it happened. I hit something in the air, something I couldn't see and I hit the ground with a thump, I heard a loud exclamation as I hit this unknown entity. I stood swiftly and put my fists up, they still had electricity clasped within them and then realized I was still invisible, I came visible again and as I did so the thing I had bumped into did so. It was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen – but then again I had seen him before; Peter Petrelli.

He was looking at me very suspiciously. I stared back at him, while observing the area over his shoulder. Jess had gone, - bollocks.

"Why were you flying?" he asked

"I could ask you much the same question!" I said looking directly into his eyes.

He grabbed me by the upper arm and lead me down the beach to where there were not so many people. I tried to shake him off but he has a pretty vice like grip.

"We need to talk" he said matter-of-factly as if we had known each other for years.

"Why should I talk to you?" I asked angrily, he released my upper arm and I rubbed it harshly to get the blood flowing again.

"Possibly because we were both flying invisible above my sister!" he said

"Well other than that being slightly out of the norm I don't see any reason to talk to you" I said nastily, I turned to walk away.

"Wait! I need some answers!" he said. I turned back again and saw a look of what almost looked like desperation on his face.

"Why would you think that I would have them?" I said cautiously

"you seem more clear about your powers, I was just experimenting" he said with a meaningful glance at my hands which were still burning blue, I quickly got rid of the electricity by firing it at the sand beneath me; it turned black.

"What do you want to know?" I said resignedly. This guy looked desperate and I did have some answers but to be quite honest I probably knew as little about this as he does.

"What can you do?" he said

"I'm not sure, I think I'm a little bit like a sponge, when other people with powers are around I sort of soak up their powers without taking it from them, after that I have their power, I can do all sorts as I result and trust me if I didn't want to be having this conversation I wouldn't be." I said

"Why? Can you run fast?" he asked

I ran around to the back of him and a small pocket knife at his throat before he even had chance to think about it.

"No, I can run really fast" I said taking the knife away from his neck.

"When did you learn you had these abilities?" he asked

"Ages ago, I've known I could do most of this stuff since I was about five. I guess your sister is on a journey of self-discovery is she not?"

"How do you know so much about my sister?" he asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I have my resources" I said staring him hard in the eye.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Bryony" I replied simply.

"Bryony..what?" he asked

"I don't know, I was never told, he never told me"

"he? Who's he?"

"My friend, who right about now will be expected me back, oh and one other thing you need to be more careful who you trust Peter"

"how do you know my name? I never told you" he said

"Just let it be, you'll probably find out soon enough; I think it's slightly odd how all these people have gone without meeting for years and now there are three of us within five square miles of each other, don't you? Something's happening."

"But can I trust you?" he asked

"For now" I said turning away definitely and leaving him standing on the beach with his questions and some of the answers.

Kiera, Miami, Florida, USA 11:10pm 

I was dancing to the heady beat of the music, I could feel the whole floor vibrate with the bass and it was driving me crazy. Claire and I had been here for about an hour and already I had had two vodka's and cokes. I was starting to feel it take an effect. Claire was at the bar ordering a soft drink for both of us, all this dancing was wearing me out. There were so many people in here I was hard to a face apart in the weird lighting. There was however one face that I had noticed, there was a man standing in the corner of the club, he had been there for as long as we had and in all the time he had not stopped staring at me and Claire, he had made a phone call – though how he heard his cell over this noise was unknown to me - and then he returned to his corner and resumed his staring.

Who was he?

What did he want?

Peter Petrelli, Miami, Florida, USA 11:30pm

I was lying on my bed in the hotel room. I had the window open because it was so warm in here and the satin curtains were swaying slowly in the breeze. I was thinking about what that girl had said to me on the beach today. I have never met anybody like me before – apart from Jess – but by the looks of the number of powers she has then she has been exposed to something pretty great. Possibly terrible but still great, she had some powers I had never even heard of. And speaking of Jess, where the hell is she? Actually scratch that, I know exactly where she is even though I don't want to think about it, she's with that Beach bum _Darren _or whatever he is called. I tell you if he hurts my baby sister I'll kill him.

3.20pm

The door to the apartment closed with a snap. I got up off the bed and stood in the doorway to the bedroom. My sister came waltzing into view. She saw me and stopped.

"Jess, where the fuck have you been?" I asked I was really mad at her for not telling me where she was going to be at this time of night. Her eyes harden immediately.

"What the hell has it got to do with you?" she asked, her hands were down by her sides and I saw them start to glow blue, I subtly made mine start to go ice cold, if she was going to fire balls of electricity at me she was going to get pretty chilly.

"it's because I care about you Jess, it's nearly half-past three in the morning, no phone call, no nothing; you could have been dead!" I said

"Yeah but I'm not am i?" she said

"that is completely beside the point! You didn't answer my fist question: where were you?" I asked

"with Darren" she said with a pixyish smile and a slight sigh.

"Oh Jess, you didn't?" I said sitting down with a flump on the bed.

"I sure did" she said with an another smile, her eyes glazed over slightly; I made a repulsed face

"I thought of you as a lot of things but never as slut" The ball of electricity hit me faster than I could even register it.

"Never call me that again" she said her voice ice cold as she leant over me watching me re-grow the patch of skin on my face that she had just burnt.

"Look Jess, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm just a bit shocked that you would sleep with someone you've only just met" I said

"Well for starters, I am equally shocked as you and for seconds Darren is special, I think we have a connection" she said. When I made a repulsed face she cried, "Not like that!"

"Whatever Jess, I'm going to sleep seeing as I've been up this long waiting for you to show your face" I said

"Nighty Nighty Peter" she said heading into the bathroom.

"Pajama, Pajama Jess" I said slowly getting under the sheet and letting my head fall against the pillow and drifting to sleep.

Company Man, Miami, Florida, USA

"It was her, the girl who stole the folder! I saw her last night in the Parks club" I said

"are you sure it was her?" the man with no face said.

"Yes, it was either her or Kiera Smithson and seeing as we want both of them it doesn't matter does it?" I asked

"No, not really, Fine then bring her in. I shall be delighted to meet her acquaintance"

Niki Sanders, New York, USA

"so what are you going to do now?" asked the small Chinese man at my side.

"I figured I go back to L.A, see what I can do for my normal life until HRG calls again" I said, "what about you?"

"I'm going to Las Vegas, Ando is there, we are going to see a bit more of America and again I must wait until HRG calls again"

I sensed something was wrong before I saw it. Or rather Jessica did.

"Niki their coming for you" she said.

"What?" I asked

"What?" Hiro said. I told him to shush and he immediately knew that I was having a conversation with Jessica and was immediately on his guard, I saw his hand go to the concealed sword that he had down his back.

"Who?" I asked Jessica

"Run! There behind you" she said. I whirled on my heels and put my fists up but the airport guards were on before I could even throw I punch.

"Niki!" I heard Hiro yell.

"Go Hiro, warn HRG" I yelled over the melee

I heard the satisfying sound of a guard yelped as his quarry vanished before his very eyes.

I struggled and a heavy piece of wood came down upon my head and the world went black.

I awoke and I was in a cold interview room, there was a guard stood by the cold metal door. A detective was just sitting down opposite me and turning on a tape.

"Detective Hales interviewing Nicola Sanders on the 19th July 2006." He said into the mike that hung between us.

"Miss Sanders, you have been accused of Murder of a Nigerian Politician a man much respected by the global community." He said to me.

"I want my lawyer" I said

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss Sanders, in special cases we can deny a suspect the right to lawyer"

"That wasn't a request" I said quietly.

"Nicola, it will not go well for you if you don't cooperate with me." He said testily, did this man want to die?

"Nicola-"

"Sorry, the names not Nicola, it's Jessica" I said and with that I ripped the handcuffs off the chair and broke them. I heard the detective press the alarm button, but before he had even registered I was there he was dead. The guards came pouring in, the first one died with a fist through his chest the second with a kick to the back of the head, but eventually with the sheer weight of numbers I was overpowered and for the second time in twenty-four hours I was knocked out cold.

Nathan Petrelli, Miami, Florida, USA

"_You have one new email" _the smooth voice of a Manhattan woman came out of my pocket. I got my blackberry out of my shirt and flipped in open.

_Nathan, _

_Got very exciting new case for you when your vacation ends. The first for you and one of the highest profile cases this year. You been reading the morning papers? We got the Niki Sanders case! _

_Sending you case details to your laptop now_

_Dr Phelps. _

I dropped the blackberry. The Niki Sanders case? That was incredible!

I was rushed out of my thoughts by my brother finding me.

"Nathan! You have to talk to Jess, she slept with Darren! She's only just met him!!" babbled my brother.

"why is it any of my business if my sister is a slut?" I asked

"because I know you care about her" said Peter.

"It's up to her what she does" I said

"Yeah but you must know he's only using her!" said Peter.  
"Of course I do, I just think Jess has got to learn the hard way, don't you remember what happened last time I tried to talk to her?" I asked

"yes but please, try, I'm worried for her" Peter said

"No." I said. I heard the apartment door slam.

Bryony, Miami, Florida, USA  
I walked straight up to her. She was alone looking into the sea. It was early evening and their were few people on the beach.  
"Jessica Petrelli?" I asked

She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You know what you've been told these past eighteen years, it was a lie. Your not a Petrelli" I said turning away and walking away.

"What?!" she cried after me, "How do you know my name?"

I was gone.

I ran around the corner breathing hard. I peaked around it looking at Jess who was still sitting bewildered on the beach. I smiled slightly and then turned away again and started to run, I ran down three blocks and across another and there it was; the red door to our apartment.

I felt Sylar moving around on the other side and I phased through the door into the apartment. My flat-mate had just sat down on the sofa with a sandwich in his hand.

"You are a little bit of a lazy-slob, you know that don't you Sy?" I said

"Just a little bit" he replied with a smile while putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. I got up and pushed his feet off the table. He looked affronted and tutted slightly, he then reached behind him and picked up the remote that was balancing on the back of the sofa, he flicked on the T.V. The news came on and I watched with interest as the newsreader reported a developing story.

"_Now, a new update on the Nicola Sanders story. As you all remember Miss Sanders was accused of killing an influential politician. Miss Sanders was arrested in JFK airport on her return to the country. She had a companion who managed to elude capture; we believe her companion to be about 5"5 and of Japanese origin, if anybody sees this man please inform homeland security immediately, do not try to approach him as he may be dangerous. Anyway back to the case; Miss Sanders was arrested and taken to a New York precinct where under questioning she attacked a detective, we have CCTV footage of her questioning. _

The T.V screen flicked over to a slightly grainy image of the a cell. In it sat a blonde opposite a detective who appeared to be questioning her, there was a swift movement and the blonde broke free of her handcuffs, the detective was thrown against the wall and slid down it. The guards came pouring in and the CCTV was cut off.

"_We have to cut off the CCTV there because the following scenes are too violent, Miss Sanders killed four people in all and the case has been passed to the highest court of law available, Miss Sanders appears to be unaware of how she killed these people. She is being held in a padded cell." _

Sylar flicked off the T.V and looked carefully at me.

"Did you tell Jess?" he asked eventually.

"I did."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, she just sat there but then afterward when she thought I wasn't looking she was looking rather upset and I heard the word 'bitch' in the midst"

"You've been called worse" he said

"I have, mostly by you!" I laughed

"Yeah, whatever SHHHLAG" he said with a grin.

"okay you asked for this one!" and I fired a ball of electricity at him. He caught it and deflected it back to me, I ducked under the table.

"These Pillow fights are fun!!" he said

"There not exactly orthodox are they?!" I shouted from behind the table as I threw a fireball at him. The next thing I knew the table had frozen and it crumbled into dust.

I looked up and Sylar was gone.

"Okay not fair!" I said and went invisible as well. I heard the paper flicker to the side of me and a fireball went that way. I heard an ow of surprise and then him healing himself. Fireballs and icicles where flying with abandon around what would appear to the untrained eye to be an empty apartment. I squealed as I was frozen solid for no more than a few seconds as I healed.

"Okay enough!" Sylar said after he had been hit by the sixth fireball. I came visible again as he did.

"those are good for my reflexes!" I said cooling off my hands.

"they're just fun" Sylar replied, "oh and by the way tomorrow I'm going to get you to go and talk to the Petrelli brothers see what you can gain from them" 

"I already have spoken to one"

"I know; I heard" he said with a smile. I just glared at him.


	4. Red and Blue, Questions and Answers

**_Hey guys - sorry for the wait... YOU CAN IGNORE THE FIRST POV. I HAVE ABANDONED THE MATT PARKMAN LINE, IT WAS JUST GETTING TO COMPLEX SO HE IS LEFT FLOATING. sorry for any matt parkman fans. i would really appreciate some feedback!!!_**

**_love_**

**_MyHeartfeltRomance_**

**_x_**

**Chapter 4**

Matt Parkman, New York, USA

"You've done really well on your stories lately Parkman, ever since your escapade into hospital." My editor said, he was sat down behind his elaborate desk and was surveying me over his fingertips.

"I've learnt a lot about myself since then sir" I said thinking of my newly discovered power.

"Well, I've decided to give you more challenging assignments from now on, I feel that you are ready for a promotion. I want you to cover the Nicola Sanders murders case."

My mouth opened wide, but I hastily shut it when my boss looked at me critically.

"t-Thank you sir!" I said and hurried to leave the office to get started on my new case. I'd need to find out who her lawyer is and what she is pleading to. This case should be good one to cover, I passed the assistant editor on my way out of the office, I smirked at him as I passed. Gone were the days of 'Gertrude the Giggling Gerbil' he'd have to find some other minion to write his pathetic little stories now.

Jess, Florida, USA

"Y-your leaving?" I said stuttering at Darren. He just looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Course I am 'babe', apart from the fact that it's the end of my holiday, you didn't expect to get anything more from it did you?" he sneered

"I had hoped for it to last a little longer" I said tearfully.

"Well then you're stupid" he said nastily.

"But I gave everything to you!" I yelled, some small children carrying inflatable's for the pool stared as they walked past.

"I know, you shouldn't be such a slag should you then, I mean you slept with me after knowing me for like three days, how do I know that you haven't slept with lots of other guys here?" he asked

"You bastard! You know I wouldn't do that" I said tears trailing down my face.

"Whatever Jess, you provided a nice distraction" he said and with that he walked away into the hotel lobby. What a bastard I thought. I ran down away from the hotel building onto the beach; the shifting sand under my feet provided a distraction from the tears on face, I sat down heavily near the shore. I was still crying heavily, what a tosser! He just used me for – well for a shag basically.

"Jess!" I heard my older brother Nathan calling my name as he ran onto the beach. I turned my back away from the voice, trying to stay my tears so I could turn and face him. Too late, he came and sat down beside me and I was still crying.

"Jess, look at me" he demanded, I looked blearily up at him through watering eyes.

"Is it Darren?" he said, at the mention of his name I burst into heavier tears and Nathan looked a little overwhelmed at what to do when faced with a girl crying buckets over a complete tosser.

I felt him put his arms around me and I stiffened a little, he let go and I felt him get up; I still had my eyes shut. I then felt another presence flop down on the other side to me. I opened one eye cautiously and saw Peter had sat on right and Nathan on my left. Peter half-smiled at me and I continued to cry.

"Jess, what did he do?" Peter asked gently. I gulped heavily as he put his left arm around my shoulder.

"he didn't…" Nathan started to say. I just shook my head quickly to squash the thought. Nathan visibly relaxed.

"He, he's gone and basically he told me I was complete slag and then he just left. No warning, no nothing. Bastard!" I said quietly into Peter's shoulder.

Peter just held me tighter.

"He never deserved you Jess" Nathan said softly.

"I know" I said heavily

"So why did you do it?" asked Peter.

"I-I just wanted someone to love me!" I said "I mean, I just needed someone to be there, I felt a little bit alone"

"You will always have us Jess" said Peter.

"Yeah, but before, I wasn't exactly getting on with you, Nathan now was i?" I asked with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"I was just feeling a bit edgy because I've got graduation in under a month" he said

"So basically you were male PMSing"

"if you wanna put it like that then fine" said Nathan with a smile, "I mean I usually leave that up to you, but this time I was a bit stressed" he poked me as he finished his sentence.

Peter took his arm away from my shoulder and looked me directly in the eyes.

"If you ever need anything, while we're around we'll do our best to achieve okay?" he said seriously

"you two are the best brothers I could ask for!" I said with a smile evident on my face.

I turned and hugged Nathan and then I turned around and hugged Peter.

"Oi!! I feel left out here" said Nathan

"Petrelli Hug!!!" I said. Just to specify a Petrelli hug is where we all hug in a circle and touch heads in the middle. It looks a bit spackered but we've done ever since I was about three so the tradition isn't about to die now. I got up after the hug and told the guys I was going for shower to wash any evidence of Darren out of my hair. I whirled away and left.

Peter Petrelli, Miami, Florida, USA

I watched Jess walk away looking distinctly happier than she did about half an hour ago. Nathan was still looking concerned.

"Have you told her yet Nathan?" I asked finally.

"No!" he said

"Why?" I questioned incredulously, "she has power, it's not as if she thinks it's something weird"

"I know, but I still think I'm weird regardless of whether she does" he said

"You do realize that she got her ability to fly from you don't you?" I said

"She did?"

"yeah, she's a bit like me I think, I sort of absorb powers from other people with them around me. Jess however already had power but I think she does the same think as me as well." I said hurriedly

"so basically she's a pretty powerful person?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I think, but what is weird is that three days ago I was testing out my powers along the beach, I was flying invisible and I hit this thing in mid air and dropped like a stone to ground, it turned out to be this girl, who was also flying along invisible. I mean come on, what are the chances of that??? Anyway this girl and I got talking and she seemed a lot more sure of her powers than any of us do. She talked about a 'friend' who knew everything about us which is really quite worrying is it not?" I said watching Nathan's face go from scoffing to serious.

"yes, that's quite odd. Maybe there are other people out there like us, that doesn't mean I want to go up to people and ask them whether or not that they can fly" he said.

"I didn't mean that!" I said

"Whatever Pete, what I wanted to say to you as well is that my mentor emailed me the other day and we have been given the Nicola Sanders case to defend. How incredible is that?" he said excitedly.

"Nathan, that's fantastic!" I yelled and leaped on him.

"Arghh! Get off me" he said pushing me off, "but your right it is pretty fantastic, I actually have to go back to the hotel because I'm expecting a phone call from the journalist of the New York News, who's covering the case"

"Nathan! This was meant to be a holiday!" I protested.

"Nicola Sanders is sat on death row," he said suddenly serious, "she's not having a holiday"

I rolled my eyes at his back as he walked off. I looked around to my left to see the beach was clearing and then I looked to my left and I saw her again. The girl I had spoken to yesterday – Bryony. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black hooded top and large black sunglasses, her hair was loose around her shoulders. She was walking toward the hotel. I waved in her direction and she spotted me, she stopped smiled and changed her path to walk down the beach to where I was stood.

"Hey Peter!" she said

"Hey" I replied easily, "Do you like haunt this beach or something?"

"No, it's just one of my favourite places to be, it's so beautiful" she said. She looked around carefully and then sat down on the soft sand, I followed suit and sat next to her. There was comfortable silence.

"You know Miami well how long have you lived here?" I asked

"Thirteen years" she said matter-of-factly

"So how old you?" I asked

"I turned seventeen about a month ago"

"So you've lived here a long time" I said with a whistle. She nodded.

"Where do you live?" she asked finally

"Dallas, Texas"

"so I guess you flew down here?" she asked

"nah, we drove, it was my mother's idea; she wanted to see the countryside" I said mimicking my mother's voice.

"Bloody Hell, long drive" she said, "oh sorry I didn't catch how old you were?"

"I'm nineteen" I said easily,

"cool" she said with a respectful nod of her head.

"Do you drive?" I asked

"I don't need to; I can fly and I can run faster than the speed of sound. I'm alright when it comes to getting around" she said

"oh you get around do you?" I laughed.

"Oi, you know what I meant!!" she giggled.

"You said you lived with a guy, what's he to you?" I asked

"hey, hey, this is getting a bit like twenty questions" she said

"sorry, I didn't mean to pry" I said mollified.

"It's alright" she said quietly, "you're the first person I've really told about myself except Sy-, I mean my friend" she said hastily correcting herself.

"well to clear the air a little; My name is Peter Petrelli, My brother is called Nathan Petrelli, My Mother is Angela Petrelli, My sister is Jessica Louise Petrelli, my father is dead. I live in Dallas, Texas, I drive a yellow soft-top mini. I discovered I had power about a month ago when I was climbing a tree in the yard to rescue are pet cat Poppy, I got the cat down then promptly fell out of the tree and hit the ground, broke my arm and collarbone because I heard it snap but then to my shear amazement it popped back into place and healed itself. Needless to say I was a little freaked. So what about you?"

"Well, as you already know my name is Bryony, I don't have any family I know about, i live in Miami, Florida in a flat with a friend, who also has power. I don't drive, I discovered my power when I was about four I burnt myself when I tried to make myself a coffee and burnt myself from the kettle, the burnt patch healed instantaneously. I was more curious than anything else, naturally because I was only four. Ever since then I've lived with it doing minor jobs here and there and of course using it to my advantage in school" she said.

"Using it to your advantage in school?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"hell yeah!" she giggled, "if anyone's being annoying just give a zap with a couple of volts under the table. It can come in quite useful"

I laughed. "I'll bear that In mind.

"So tell me about your flat-mate" I continued.  
"I can't" she said shortly.

"why?" I asked

"just because okay! He'll be angry, he's a highly private person" she said, looking as if she was going to get up a leave.

"no please don't go!" I said, "I'm sorry I asked, I won't ask for anything again unless you want to divulge it"

"your sweet" she said.

"So are you" I replied. She giggled and showed off her perfect straight, white teeth, much like my sister's. I scooted a little bit closer to her and she didn't draw back. I took this to be a good sign. So I put my face a little closer to hers, she tilted her head a bit to the left so I mimicked her, I leaned forward and I was about kiss her when-

"PETER!!! Don't trust her!!" I heard my sister shout. I drew back and whirled around.  
"Why?" I asked bewildered as I stood up, I felt Bryony stand up swiftly behind me.

"She told me stuff a few days ago, she said I wasn't your sister! She told me that my whole life was a lie!" Jess cried

Bryony pushed past me and stood a couple of meters away facing Jess.

"Well have you thought about what I said to you? Your whole life IS a lie, your just too thick headed to believe it" said Bryony.

Jess screamed and ran at Bryony looking evil. Bryony just dodged to the side.  
"Your gonna have to be faster than that!" she taunted. Jess fired a ball of electricity at Bryony which she caught and threw back at Jess. Jess dodged to the side and threw back a ball of flame, Bryony screeched when it hissed past her side and shot a cloud of red flame at Jess, The two girls were fighting tooth and nail, but not In the regular circumstances. Bryony made her hands go ice cold and jess made hers turn into pools of flames, the both advanced on each other and Jess leapt on bryony, she put her hands up and they grappled on the sand, Jess managed to put one of her burning hot hands on bryony's neck and she screamed, but jess took it away and the wound healed. Before she could even register her shock, half of her face had been frozen.

"Girls!! Stop, Jess stop it!" I yelled trying to break the fight up. Both girls however were far too into the fight to let that happen. I then saw Nathan running onto the beach, he had probably seen what was happening from his hotel window. I managed to catch Bryony around the waist as Nathan simultaneously grabbed Jess. Jess spat at Bryony and Bryony hissed back which was accompanied by a bout of flame that got jess on the stomach, she swiftly healed though.

"You Bitch!!" howled Jess. I had never seen my sister so angry. Or any girl for that matter.

The next thing I knew, I man in his early twenties appeared on the beach next to me, grabbed Bryony's arm and they both disappeared.

"What the fuck?" asked Nathan staring at the spot where Bryony and the man had been less than a minute ago. He released Jess and she ran to the spot where they had disappeared and looked around wildly.

"I'm guessing that was her flat-mate" I said finally.

Jess was still stomping around wildly on the beach.

"Jess; calm down!" Nathan yelled in her direction.

"No I will not fricking calm down, that bitch just told me my whole life is a lie! What am I supposed to believe?" She stormed from somewhere in the gloom of the dark beach.

"Jess she's gone, come back to the room" I said gently

"What if people in the hotel saw?" asked Nathan worried.

"Just don't think about that, we need to sort out our sister's mind" I said concerned.

Bryony, Sylar's Apartment, Miami, Florida, USA

We appeared in the main living area of the flat. Sylar was staring daggers at me.

"What?" I asked

"Do you realize how stupid you've been?" he yelled

"ME?? How have I been stupid?" I yelled back

"Well you making friends with Petrelli! He was about to kiss you in case you didn't notice!" he said

"What? You jealous?" I spat

"No! I just think you shouldn't get too attached to someone I'm going to kill" he said quieter.

"he can't die you know, he's like me" I said

"That doesn't mean I can't kill him. It's like a could kill you if I felt the inclination" he said with a dangerous glint in his eye. I backed away a few steps, but then the dark glint cleared and he became the man I knew again. He shook his slowly and took a few steps back himself before turning away and putting the kettle on to make us both a strong cup of coffee.

Kiera, Florida, Miami, USA

Claire and I were out browsing the shop windows down the high-street, we were walking pretty slowly seeing as we were both still somewhat hung-over from the night before. I wanted to buy a new bikini and she wanted to get a pair of red skinny jeans. I briefly wondered what she wanted jeans for on a summer's day in Florida, but I decided to let it pass. We were in a mall when I first started to get the feeling we were being followed. I drew Claire into a busy shop.

"Claire, I think we're being followed" I whispered In her ear

"What?" she looked around swiftly, "Why would we be being followed? What's makes you think that?"  
"The fact that those two men over there have been in every shop we have and left briefly after us every time" I said motioning to two men dressed in black jeans and t-shirts who appeared to browsing a rail of shirts close by.

"Tell you what, we'll leave this store and go into RAW over there and if they follow, I'll start getting freaked" said Claire.

I nodded and together we left the store, looking casually at some items as we went, we headed over to the other side of the mall to the bright orange shop that Claire had mentioned earlier and sure enough, the two men in black jeans and t-shirts followed.

"Let's get out of here" Claire said after a swift glance over her shoulder. We started to walk swiftly toward the exit, Claire got her mobile out of her bag and it was at this moment clutched in her hand. There weren't many people about in the main area of the mall which was quite disconcerting.

"Claire, where did all the people go?" I asked quietly. Before she had a chance to reply she was grabbed from behind by what would appear to be a casual passer-by, she squealed and I shot a bout of flame at her attacker. I was then caught hold of by one of the men who had been following us earlier. I fought him off and he was pummeled to the ground, his companion grabbed by failing arms and whistled, at the moment five other people who appeared to be browsing the shop windows, turned and came toward us. One of the made the lights in the mall go out, another went and re-enforced the hold of Claire. I was fighting as hard as I could, but one of the men caught my arms and another my legs so I couldn't move. Chains were put around my wrists and a blindfold over my eyes, I heard footsteps running past in the darkness and I cry of surprise, there was also a cry of 'catch her!' and then something heavy came down on my head and I blacked out.


	5. Revalation

**Chapter 5**

Jess, Miami, Florida, USA

I walked steadily down the main stairs in the hotel lobby. The red carpet was soft under my bare feet. I was going into the main coffee lounge where Nathan had told me mother was drinking her morning beverage. I was heading down into the lounge to ask her for the truth. I was going to ask her last night but Peter stopped me saying that I was too emotional to have a rational conversation with anybody and he had told me to go to bed, think it over and then talk to mother in the morning.

Now it was morning and I was going to find her; entering the lounge I saw boring businessmen poring over boring papers. Mother was sat near the window reading her latest thriller by her favourite author.

"Mother?" I asked. She looked up from her novel but said nothing. I'm guessing that Nathan had told her about the whole Darren thing and then the fight which had followed.

"A few days ago a girl who I have never met before told me that my family is not family, that my name is not my name and that my life has been a lie, she found me again yesterday and we fought. Is this true?"

My mother put down the book on the table, removed her glasses and looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes, it is true. I am not your mother, you were given to me as a baby, you were abandoned by your real parents and I was appointed by the company to look after you until your nineteenth birthday after that I am to hand you over if you presented any abnormalities" she said coldly. I stared at her trying to the digest the information that she had just presented to me, they were crashing over me like icy cold waves. She was just looking at me as if waiting for me to do something. I did do something. I ran out of the room and into the lobby looking around wildly. I ran into the ladies bathroom and into one of the marble cubicles, I fell to my knees and was promptly sick into the toilet. I heard the door crash open and my brother Nathan was shouting and banging on the cubicle door, his voice was then accompanied by Peter's.

"Jess, please open the door" I heard Peter say gently, I promptly threw up again and I heard Nathan bang the door even louder as if was going to break the lock.

"Jess? Are you alright? Jess can you hear me?" asked Peter, he had a definite edge of worry to his voice as if trying to affirm that I was still conscious.

I stood up slowly and turned around, unlocking the door. I looked up and saw Nathan and Peter looking down at my pale face.

"She said it was true" I whispered and then I fell forward, as I blacked out I heard Peter yell 'Jess!' and someone's arms caught me before I hit the floor.

I don't know how long I was out for. When I came around I was lying on my bed in the hotel room. I was lying on top of the smooth covers. Peter was sat on a chair at my bedside his head on his arms so his face was on the covers. I looked out of the window and saw that it was dark and that stars illuminated the beach. I could hear the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the shore, I shifted slightly on the covers to get more comfortable and in doing so I made Peter awaken and look up. He smiled broadly when he saw that I was awake.

"What happened, how did I end up up here?" I asked quietly. I tried to sit up but my head spun and made me feel sick so I had to rest my head on the several pillows that someone had put behind my head.

"Well you went down to see mother about ten o clock yesterday morning and the next thing I know you've run into the bathroom, Nathan and I following you and I heard you throw up, you then opened the door whispered 'she said it was true' and pitched forward. Nathan and I caught you before you hit the ground. Nathan carried you up through the lobby getting some pretty weird looks as he went. He put you in here and you've been unconscious ever since" he said quickly.

"What time is now?" I asked softly

"About two o clock in the morning" said Peter

"You've been here for over twelve hours?!" I said mortified.

"I had to make sure you were alright" he said.

"Where's Nathan?" I asked

"He went downstairs to see the doctor out of the hotel" he said gently.

"Doctor?!" I asked

"Well yes, you have been unconscious for over twelve hours with no sign of movement, we were getting really worried about you, the doctor administered some stimulant via your arm," he said motioning to my arm which had a bandage around the crook of the elbow, "it appears to have worked"

I smiled at him. As he relaxed back into the chair away from the bed, Nathan walked back into the room, rubbing a hand across of eyes as he came. When he saw me awake on the bed he hastened toward me and hugged me tightly.

"You had us worried there Jess" he said. I just looked up at him as he straightened up.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Peter gently. I nodded and sat up on the pillows feeling stronger by the minute.

"well, I went to the coffee lounge to be reassured by mo- Angela that what Bryony had said was not true, I went in and asked her and she said to me that what the girl had said was true and that my whole life has been a lie, she also said that she was going to –on my nineteenth birthday – hand me over to some 'company' or other if I showed any signs of anything untoward." I said and I started to cry as I said it.

Peter looked horrified; Nathan's face mirrored his expression.

"She told you that?" asked Peter slowly. I nodded.

"What a cow" said Nathan.

I smiled at his correct assessment of his mother.

"Jess, look at me" Peter said

I turned slightly on the covers.

"Whatever, the truth might be about your past, Nathan and I, we will always be your family. You got that?"

I nodded and he moved in to hug me.

"I just don't know how much more of this I can take, first Darren and then this, this is turning out to be the holiday from hell" I murmured into his shoulder.

"No, no it's not" he said, "Our relationship has been strengthened by all of this, just you remember that"

Nathan then also came and sat on the bed and joined the hug, I just held them both close, scared that if I let them go I would lose them forever.

Kiera, Miami, Florida, USA

I stirred slowly and then instantly sat up when I realize something was amiss. The room I was in was dark and cold. I slowly shifted about the floor to find something, anything that might tell me where I was, I quickly figured out that the room was made of concrete, thus making it very cold. A huge light flickered on from somewhere above me and the room flooded into illumination. I looked to my right and saw that there was massive glass window looking directly into the cell. I glanced down at myself and discovered that I was no longer wearing the clothes that I had been wearing when I was captured, I was now wearing a bright red prison shell-suit.

My head darted up again when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Someone was stood on the other side of the glass, his arm was in a sling.

"Not so dangerous now are we Kiera?" he asked. I just glanced bewildered up at him. He motioned to the left of himself to someone I could not see. That someone then came into m cell and I saw that he was a muscled white guy. He came toward me and I drew back to the corner of the cell in fear. He advanced on me and grabbed me by the upper shoulder bruising me continually, he dragged me out of the cell and into what appeared to be a lab, once there he lifted me up and as he did so I struggle against his grip, I tried to use my power but something was preventing me from doing so. I put me on a table and secured my arms and legs in place, I could only moved my head from side to side. The guy with his arm a sling moved into my line of sight.

"where am i?" I growled at him through gritted teeth.

"Welcome to Primatech Paper Miss _Smithson _a place that was opened to help the world cope with people like you" he said and with that he and the white guy exited through the swing doors leaving me alone. If only momentarily.

The next people who entered the lab were two what could only be described as scientists. They were wearing lab-coats. Now I was seriously getting freaked out, who the hell were these people? What did they want with me? Plain, Interesting me, maybe they had something to do with my abilities. A doctor who had jet black and very white skin approached the place where I was held. He shook his head at me. Then very slowly he got rid of the restraints by peeling them back.

"I don't know what they were thinking Kiera, tying you up like that" he said

"Where am i?" I snarled at him.

"Tut, tut if you going to be like that I can just tie you up again"

"I'd like to see you try" I hissed the challenge. He looked a little taken aback.

"no, really Kiera all we want to do is to test your abilities, yes we know you have them, and see how they react under certain circumstances. We believe that you and I few others are very special indeed."

I drew back a little when he said the word 'test'.

"Oh don't worry we just want to see how you cope under certain pressures, yes that's a good way of describing it" he said the last part as if almost too himself.

"Now if you'll just step onto this platform" his companion said. I uneasily took as step forward and stepped onto a cool metal platform that he was indicating. Without warning a glass box sprung up around me so that I could only barely move my arms and legs. I could stand up and possibly sit down but there was most certainly not enough room to lie down. Then it started to get hot. It started to get really hot, I started to sweat and shake, it was so hot in here it felt like it was the middle of an oven, I looked at a dial and read-out that I spotted near the base of the cage and it said 85 degrees and it was slowly ticking up. I had to get out of here; now. I pressed my hands against the glass and pushed, I cried in frustration as the glass didn't buckle, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, I was trying to overcome this weird presence in the room that seemed to stop me tapping into my powers, I placed my hands on the glass and pushed; it broke.

The scientist's hand immediately went for a gun that was resting on the counter and he shot me twice, the bullets ripped through me, but as soon as they had gone in they popped out and the scar healed. The scientist smiled.

"Well you seem to have reacted to that test well" he said happily.

"And if I hadn't?! I would have been dead!" I yelled at him motioning to the remains of the glass box which was slowly cooling itself down.

"No you wouldn't, because I would have brought you back, again and again" he said with a twisted little smile on his face the made his mouth look like a jagged red scar.

"That's enough for day, Kiera, you may return to your cell" he said and he clapped his hands, in came the muscle man from earlier he grabbed my arms and roughly escorted me back to my cell, the only thing I saw on the way back was the number 6 painted on the wall in black paint. Then I was back in my cell again, alone apart from my demons.

Nathan, Miami Airport, USA

"I'll see you in a couple of days, I just have to meet with my client" I said to Jess who was looking up at me with anger in her eyes.

"This was meant to be a family holiday Nate!" said Peter.

"Well it turned out to be slightly messed up one" I said with a small smile.

"Whatever Nathan, just get back here soon" said Jess, "you may not be my brother anymore but I'm still allowed to order you about"

"You always did have me wrapped around your little finger" I said, I hugged them both and then turned away to catch my flight to New York.

Walking along through the airport I started to ponder what this Nicola Sanders would be like. I mean she was accused of murder, that meant she wasn't going to be a bunch of roses. She was a twenty-five year old woman who nobody knows much about (I have placed some strategic phone calls) and then suddenly out of the blue she gets arrested for the murder of some high up African politician, what was all that about? Well I guess I would find out when I landed in New York.

_4 hours later_

I exited JFK and looked around, I spotted a man holding a plaque saying 'Petrelli' on it. I headed over and showed him some ID, I expected him to lead me to a taxi but instead he lead to a long black stretched limo; obviously someone wanted me to be comfortable. I got in and before I could tell him to take me to the state prison he had handed me a brochure for a hotel. I looked at him weirdly.

"The best hotel in New York?" I queried

"Yes, Mr Bennet wishes you to be comfortable" said the driver as he pulled away from the airport.

"Mr Bennet? Who in the name is Mr Bennet?" I asked

"He is your client mentor, the only person she has left in the world and apparently she is very special to him" said the man.

I nodded and then told him to take me to New York state prison. He nodded his assent and we were on our way.

I looked out of the windows as we went through the bustling city and I thought to myself that one day I would live here, after I had set myself a career in Law. The lights were so bright that they just seemed to draw me in, I was entranced by the city of New York. We pulled to the visitor entrance to the prison, the building immediately wrapped a cold blanket around me, making me shudder. My driver flashed ID at the security as did I, they then escorted me inside the building and to see my new client. The building emanated coldness and we went down several flights of stairs until we entered an interview room.

There was a woman sat in a chair before a table, but she had her back to me and I could just see her blonde hair that was trailing down her back, I walked around the desk shrugging off my security as I went. The blonde looked up as I sat down opposite her, I saw her shoulders tense slightly and her light blue eyes narrowed, I waved my security away to go wait outside, he looked alarmed motioned to the prisoner but I just raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged and left. Nicola looked at me through those startling blue eyes and she also looked confused.

"You've sent your man outside?" she questioned

"I happen to trust that you will not attack me Nicola, you are also cuffed to the chair which would make it significantly difficult for you to do anything" I said, "I trust you and I need you to trust me if we are going to get anyway"

"The cuffs won't stop her" she whispered

"Who? Jessica?" I questioned

"You know about her?" she answered my question with a question of her own.

"Nicola, you don't think that I would have come all the way to New York without knowing anything about you?" I said with a smile. She gave an uneasy smile in return.

"So Nicola, I need to first establish what you are pleading, and I strongly suggest that you plead 'not guilty' seeing as we have sufficient evidence to get you cleared when this case comes to court" I said

"I was going to plead Not Guilty" she said wryly. I saw my security man motioning at me from outside.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" I asked Nicola

"sure" she said and I got up and went to the door.

"What?" I asked of my man tersely.

"The sound systems too this cell are being switched off so you may – for the next hour – have private conversations with your client" he said

I nodded and smiled at him before turning around and returning to the cell.

"Well Nicola, we have private conversation for an hour they are shutting off the recording systems to this cell" I said

"Call me Niki" she said.

"So Niki, tell me, did you do it?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes, I killed the politician and the others but I am not guilty of murder" she said  
I raised my eyebrows as she divulged this information.

"Why did you kill them?" I asked

"Why should she tell you that?" said Niki

"Excuse me?" I asked

"She is telling you stuff that she shouldn't at least not with my permission" said Niki.

"Niki?" I questioned.  
"My name is Jessica" she said quietly.  
"Go away" said Niki.

"Niki?" I asked again.

"Yeah, it's me," she said reassuring me, "I guess I better tell you, I am a sufferer of Multiple Personality Disorder, that's the other me, her name is Jessica."

"And she comes out, whenever she feels like it?" I asked curious about this rapid development of my client.

"Well sort of, she comes out when she thinks we're in danger or when I'm being particularly stupid" she said.

"Well, if you can, you can tell her that I mean you no harm" I said with a wry smile, "so lets get back to the original case, Why did you kill those men?"

"Well I can't talk about the politician, but as for the guards and the detective bloke, they were threatening me with weapons, Jessica became the dominant personality and killed them. I didn't mean to do it, she just does thing like that without me being in control."

"But you are the main dominant personality, most of the time?" I queried.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Now, why can't you tell me about the politician?" I asked.

"I signed a contract with Mr. Bennet before I left to do my job and it said unless he is present not to say anything" she said.

"Mr. Bennet? I've heard the name before, what is he to you?" I asked thinking of the man who had booked the limo and the posh hotel for me.

"I lend my services to his company, or rather Jessica does" she said with a sense of finality.

"You kill people?" I asked

"Sort-of" she said. I drew back with a grimace.

"It's all for the greater good, the politician that I recently killed he was corrupt and making his people suffer, someone thought it would be prudent if he was – dispatched"

"Someone?" I asked.

"Niki, that's enough" said another voice. I looked up and saw that a man in a suit with horn rimmed glasses had just entered the cell.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Bennet" said Niki getting up and embracing the man.

"Nathan Petrelli?" the man asked of me

"Yes" I said and extended my hand which he shook.

"I've come to help Niki" he said

"Well the first thing I want to know is on whose orders did she kill the Politician?" I asked

"The President" said Mr. Bennet shortly, my mouth fell open.

"Couldn't he just get the whole case overturned?" I questioned.

"I'm on to it, but it has to appear as though you are on it seeing as I am not Niki's lawyer, and he can only overthrow the part with the politician it's up to you to get her off with the guards ad detective killings." He said. He then jumped as a man appeared next to him.

"What the-?" I asked

"This is Hiro Nakumaura"

"Oh the Japanese guy that the police are looking for?" I said

"Yes, that is why I cannot stay long" said the man, "I just came to tell you Mr. Petrelli that you better save my friend!"

With that he vanished again. I blinked and pinched myself to check that this wasn't all just a dream.

"So Nathan, do you think that you can get Niki out of here?" asked Mr. Bennet

"Yes, I was reading only a few weeks ago at college that people with multiple personality disorders are considered a special case and that if they get diagnosed by a shrink then there are lots of possibilities as to what could happen" I said.

"Thank-you Nathan" said Niki and she hugged me, wrapping her arms around me, I returned the gesture, wrapping my arms around her slim figure.


	6. Captured!

**Chapter 6**

Bryony, Miami, Texas, USA

I slammed the door to my bedroom breathing hard. Sylar had had that look in his eye again, the one that I had seen before, the other night. All he had been doing was going through that file again and then he looked up and there was this fire in his eyes, this sort of hunger that I can't even explain.

I pulled out a duffel bag out of the wardrobe and started throwing random clothes into. I had had enough, I was leaving, I think that Sylar I becoming dangerous, he used to have moderate control over his power, but now I see it come back again and again, I mean, I know I can heal but that doesn't mean I want to have to.

I heard the door open and close behind me.

"so your leaving?" he asked

"yeah" I said

"where you gonna go?" he asked, he sounded genuinely concerned for a few seconds and then I caught the parallel in his voice.

"Dunno, I'll find Peter" I said still not looking at him.

"You think that he'll really want to see you after you laid into his sister?" he asked with a sneer

"For one; if he doesn't want me I'm a big girl I can take of myself and two she's not his sister, now if you don't mind can you please move, you're standing in front of the wardrobe" I said with a deep coldness in my eyes. When he didn't move I made a ball of lightning appear in my hand, he looked as if he were about to retaliate but when I made fire appear in my left hand as well he gave up shrugged and left the room.

I finished packing and left the room, on my way out I stopped and looked at a photo that was in a blue frame on a small cabinet. It was of Sylar and I about two years ago when we had gone to a theme park and he had got us in for free with some 'persuasion', the photo was taken when we had just bought ice cream and it was of him stealing a bite from my cone. We both looked happy, it's a shame at how much he's changed. I took the photo and tucked into my satchel, I left the room. He was sat watching T.V he turned when he heard me walking to the front door. His eyes followed me all across the room and out through the front door I could still feel his eyes through the door. I sighed deeply and thought back briefly on the life I was just about to leave, several images flashed before my mind, all the good times we had shared and then they were gone and I was too. Away down the corridor away from the apartment faster than the speed of sound.

I reached the street it was bathed in sunlight, I looked around cautiously and then started to walk towards the hotel that I knew that Peter and Jess were staying in. I knew that their brother had left earlier in the week so it would make it easier. Walking onto the beach I took off my shoes and dumped my bag on the sand. That was the last thing I remember before seeing that gray wall of the cell. I rolled over on the hard floor and my eyes were met by another girl sat on the floor of the same cell, she is watching me cautiously. I sat up slowly.

"who are you?" the girl asked, her long brown hair was tucked neatly behind her.

"Bryony" I replied, "and yourself?"

"Keira Smithson" she said. My eyes widened a little at the name, I recognized her from the red folder.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Well, I don't exactly know but these weird people keep doing tests on me because I have-" she stopped herself mid sentence

"it's alright, I have them too, I suppose you mean that you can do this" I said and held my hand expecting it too turn to flame. When it didn't I frowned and tried again, still nothing.

"Abilities don't work in here" Kiera said. I scowled.

"When then I know exactly where we are; Primatech paper. Except that's just a cover-up they are basically a prison and laboratory for people with abilities" I said. She made a small 'o' with her mouth and then said;

"We're on Level 6, does that mean anything to you?" she asked

"really?" I said astounded, "do they really think we're that dangerous? Too put it another way, top security villains are kept on Level 5"

She looked shocked but then jumped when the door opened and another body was thrown into the room. Kiera took one look at the new body and then her body started to jerk and it looked like she was having a fit. The new body sat up.

"Jess?" I said

"You."

One Day Ago. Jess, Miami Florida USA

"So Peter where we going?" I asked.

"To the Mall" he said

"Which one? There are loads" I joked

"I dunno, you choose" he said

"Well I quite like the look of that one" I said pointing to a big old building.

"That one it is" he replied turning to the mall whose main entrance was situated on the corner of the street, we went inside and the cool air-conditioning hit us with a nice wave. The mall was quite empty which was odd for Saturday in florida in the middle of summer. I felt peter noticeable move closer to me. I look up at him bemused but he was looking around warily.

"Pete, what's up?" I asked

"I just have a bad feeling about this place and all this un-normality that has been happening lately ive learned to start to trust my instincts" he replied.

"Even about that girl?" I asked nastily

"Yes even about her, she didn't have a bad cloud about her like some people, like that man stood over there and that woman over there" he said suddenly. i looked around wildly at his words and saw a man stood by a palm tree in the centre mall and a woman sat not far away reading yesterday's newspaper.

"Let's get out of here Pete" I said quietly. We turned to leave the mall but directly behind us was man dressed in security uniform.

"May I see your ID please?" he said

"why?" asked Peter.

"Just show him Peter" I said getting scared, all I wanted was to get back to the hotel. I pulled my driving license out of my purse. The guard took a look at my identity and pressed a button. Another two guards ran up to us, one of them grabbed Peter and the other caught me.

"What do you think your doing?!" yelled Peter, struggling to get away from the guard.

"We have no issue with you, it's your sister sir, she's on wanted posters across town" said the man.

"What?" I shouted. Why was on wanted posters.

"Here she is sir" said the guard speaking to a man behind my shoulder. I was spun around by the guard and presented to the man who was stood by the potted palm tree.

"Perfect" said the man. He motioned to the man holding me and I was hauled outside to a waiting police van. I was struggling tooth and nail and I could see that peter had had to have two guards restrain him because he had been struggling so hard. I could see him trying to use his powers but apparently they were redundant at the moment. I was thrown (literally) into the van and the doors slammed shut behind me, blocking off all the sunlight. There was a small vent in the door and I screamed through it but then that too was slammed shut. I was alone in the darkness, a muffling blanket of stifled air.

The van started to move and because I was in the back I felt every bump in the road twice as hard as the man and the woman in the front. I could hear the man laughing through a tiny grate that was at the top of the divide, he had a hard guttural laugh which made me cringe.

I don't know how long we travelled for. I thought about Peter, had they let him go? Had he gone for help? Help from whom? Nathan was in New York and I'm pretty sure that Angela wouldn't help him rescue _me_.

I heard the engine shut off and the van came to a standstill. The back doors of the van were pulled open and bright sunlight streamed in nearly blinding me. A man came toward me but he was too late I already had electricity coursing through my veins and I made sure that he felt it. he fell back with burns. Then three more men scrambled into the van and one of them forced my mouth open and a pill was shoved down my throat, I choked on it as it made it's way down my throat, I tried to electrocute the man who had shoved it in my mouth, but my powers, for the second time that day, weren't working.

The man I had been aiming at laughed evilly and he and his companions grabbed me by the upper arms and pulled me out of the van. As soon as we were outside we were inside again, in a cold building with as little personality as the men who had captured me. We went down one long corridor and into a lift, the lift travelled down, down. We got out and then I was in cell, this all happened so faster I barely had time to register it. I was thrown onto the floor of the cell I was still recovering when I heard.

"Jess?"

I looked up and saw Bryony.

"You" I said in shock.

Bryony, A Cell somewhere in Florida, USA

I opened my mouth to ask Jess how she came to be here when I heard a sound I never wish to hear again, it was an awful gurgling sound and several choking sounds from the other side of the cell.

"Kiera!"

Kiera was slumped against the wall, I crawled over to her and sat her up, her eyes had rolled back into her head and she was shaking in my hands. She was chocking on her tongue and she was gasping. I clenched her jaw to try and slacken it while Jess was trying to stop her head lolling back. And then she fainted. Her body just went slack in my hands, i put her on the floor and put my ear near her mouth to check she was still breathing. She was, she appeared to have recovered she was just unconscious. Then she gave a great gasp and I had to move my head quickly to stop her from hitting me, she sat up quite normally and looked around the cell.

"do you have any idea what the hell just happened?" said Jess in shock.

"yes" I said

"What?"

"She just integrated all our abilities at once and it just made her spack out slightly" I said with a smile.

"yeah," said Keira, "when it was just you, Bryony, I could deal, I was integrating them slowly, but when Jess arrived there were too many all at once and it made me panic and have a fit"

"Why didn't that happen to me then?" asked Jess

"Well we've already met before Jess" I said pointedly, "so we already have each others powers"

"Oh yeah," she said, "and speaking of having met before, I'm sorry I tried to kill you, I just didn't want to believe you about not being a Petrelli, but then I went and asked Angela and she told me the truth"

"It's okay," I said, "I'm getting used to people trying to kill me"

"How so?" said Kiera

"Well, I guess we all better start at the beginning seeing as we've not got anywhere else to go" the others nodded their assent.

"Well I grew up in an orphanage until I was fourteen. It was horrible and I hated it, but I acquired my powers when I was four so I had several things to help me along like being able to do this," I said with a smile and with that I used my previously unused power and morphed into a gremlin, I quickly morphed back again after seeing their faces, "it has the right effect on little kids. Anyway when I was fourteen I was going back to the home after school when I decided that I wanted a large tube of Pringles from the local shop, so I went inside and I tried to nick them as I was about to leave the store invisible, someone put their hand on my arm. I was petrified, I was supposed to be invisible how could they see me? Anyway they could and I turned around and there was a guy of about seventeen stood there. He wasn't looking directly at me so I guessed he couldn't see me so I quickly morphed into the way I look now, not that I looked much different before. This man pulled me around the corner into a park and sat me down on a bench. He said to me that he knew what I could do and that he could help me escape from the orphanage. So to cut a long story short, he did and I have been living with him for just over three years."

"As what?" Kiera said with a smile

"Oh-no! Just as friends only!" I replied quickly, "well you see the only problem with this friend was that he used to cut my head off at regular intervals"

They both gasped in revulsion.

"Every time a new power manifested," I continued, "he would cut the top of my scalp off take my power and give me back my scalp. That's how his power worked you see, he has the ability to see how anything works therefore he knows exactly where we keep our powers in the brain and he has the ability to take them on. But his DNA has been so corrupted by taking on things that he shouldn't have that it has turned him physco so I moved out, and guess what I ended up here. That's about it" I finished

"Well that's pretty gross" said Kiera referring to the last part of my monologue. I nodded in agreement.

"well my story," jess started, "is not nearly as disturbing, I basically grew up in a wonderful house in Texas with my great family and two wonderful brothers, about a year ago my father died of a heart attack and then the shit started. I got my powers, we came on this holiday and I discovered that my whole family has powers and that they are not my family really. Peter finds himself a girlfriend, Nathan career gets off to a flying start and I end up being kidnapped and in prison. Why does the shit always happen to me?" she said

"Your brother's got a girlfriend?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah err you?" jess questioned.

"Oh! He hasn't asked me out … yet" I said.

"he will" she said knowingly.

"do you like him?" asked Kiera. I smiled in reply.

"Well my story," keira said, "is that I too started off in an orphanage but I was adopted at three and I have lived peacefully with my mom and dad since, my powers manifested and I didn't think much of it, one of my best friends has a power as well and we were on holiday with her dad and then I got kidnap and slammed in here, where they have been doing all sorts of weird tests" she said

"What sort of tests?" I asked eyes wide.

We are interrupted.

"Right ladies, seeing as your all together your joint testing will begin" I spun my head round, there was man stood by the door in a coat with an evil glint in his eye. I looked sideways at Kiera who raised her eyebrows.


	7. Cages and Canopy's

**Chapter 7**

Kiera, Somewhere in Florida, USA

Walking down the bleak corridor toward the lab seemed to be the longest journey of my life. The grey walls just seemed to stretch forever. I had never actually walked this corridor before, every time I had been taken to one of the labs I had been dragged there by one of the heavies employed by this sick organization. Now I had a chance to look around, not that there was a lot to look at. Our cell seemed to be the only cell on this level, the only other thing that broke up the bare concrete walls was the occasional store cupboard and we even passed a door that said 'morgue' on it. I shuddered as we went past, I had this weird heebie jeebie thing about death.

I wondered whether Claire had raised the alarm? Or had she been captured too? I know she escaped when I was initially captured, but what if they had gone after and caught up with her? It was terrifying to think that our only hope of getting out of here was based on what if's?

I was bought out of my contemplation by being shoved into a lab room and placed forcefully into a chair, I could see Bryony and Jess struggling as they were similarly put in the chairs and rope wrapped round their wrists and ankles, I watched with only mild interest as the guard who had been trying to put a rope around Bryony's wrist got bitten on the face. The guard who was tying me up looked relieved that I wasn't putting up a struggle. I had learnt not too after the disastrous attempts at escape before. After they had finished the guards left the room and we were left alone. I looked along the line at Jess who was sat at the very end, she was still twisting against her ropes.

"Don't" I said. She looked at me as if I was completely insane.

"You'll just end up getting rope burn and a very sore back if you do manage to escape" I said sounding indifferent.

"What?" she asked still moving slightly.

"Well I tried it and actually managed it after some serious wiggling and burns, but I was caught before I had got more than twenty meters taken back to my cell and whipped by a heavy rather hard. Apparently in this place people with abilities are considered to be animals until proven otherwise" I finished. Jess had stopped moving completely and made a small 'O' with her mouth as I stopped talking.

I heard the glass door behind me open and footsteps on the steel floor.

"Afternoon Ladies" I heard, I twisted around so violently in my chair that it nearly toppled over.

"Jack?!" I said as I saw the dark haired man standing in the door.

"Wait, you know this knob-head?" said Bryony

"Yeah, I do" I said still in shock, "He's my boyfriend"

"Kiera?" Jack asked as he looked up from what he was holding, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I know I should have told you but Claire and I came on this holiday – some holiday – I was going to tell you about it afterwards but then it turns out you don't need telling! What the hell are you doing here?" I said my incredulity swiftly turning to anger.

"I work for this company." He mumbled.

"I thought you worked in a paper factory" I said

"Kiera, that's what I was told to tell you" he said

"So there I am, believing that my boyfriend of two years is a paper worker and actually he's with a company who treats people like animals" I said.

"Not people, mutants" he corrected.

"So I'm a _mutant _as you so casually put it?!" I yelled. I saw him pale significantly.

"So that's why you're here?" he said till shocked

"Why else do you think we're here Einstein, it's not exactly my choice of a day-trip" I heard Bryony say very sarcastically she wasn't even looking at him, she was staring intently at the bare wall ahead of her.

"Y-y-you, have an ability" stuttered Jack. I rolled my eyes, even this was getting beyond my tolerance.

"Yes" I said shortly.

"What?" he asked

"I am an Empath, we all are" I said

His eyes were by this time as wide as dinner plates.

"it seems like I'm not the only one in this relationship keeping secrets" he said softly.

I opened my mouth to give a scathing reply but was cut off by the glass door sliding open once more and I man with steel grey hair and a tanned, but slightly crumpled face coming to stand next to Jack.

"Sir?" Jack said.

"Is there a problem here Jack?" the man asked

"Yes their bloody well is!" I heard Jess say as she wriggled again

"Well you see sir, this girl here," said Jack pointing to me, "is my girlfriend of two years, we have plans to live together soon, I thought she was on holiday in Miami with her friend and the next thing I know she's here telling me she's got a power"

I glared daggers at him.

"And the problem is?" the man asked

"I can't hurt her!" jack said.

"Why not? You were given orders Lucas, to come down to lab 9 and take the DNA samples of the subjects there-in, is that so hard?" the man asked. I looked into Jack's blue eyes and saw that he was staring directly at me. I gave an infinitesimally small nod and he breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way down to Bryony.

"um no Lucas, you can do her first" said the man motioning to me.

Jack looked like he could cry but he approached me all the same, he stood directly behind me and knelt down, putting down the briefcase he had been holding. He moved my hair out of the way so that my neck was exposed as he took his time placing my hair right he whispered in my ear.

"Kiera, I've got to take some spinal fluid and it's going to hurt a lot, I'm so sorry" he said gently and softly.

"It's alright" I whispered in reply. I heard the man with the steel gray hair leave the room. I could hear Jack preparing something and then I could feel the cool tip of a rather large needle pressing against the top of my spine. I nodded again and he drew it away and then stabbed it back in. I screamed, he was right it did hurt like a bitch, particularly when he pulled the plunger out and extracted some of the fluid, I hissed like a very angry cat when he withdrew the needle and placed the sample in a sterile container. I then felt something very cooling against the spot on the top of my neck that was stinging like crazy, Jack was bathing it with a cooling towel. He then moved around the front of me and knelt down in front of me.

"Kiera, I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth, can you forgive me?" he said gently.

"As you said, you're not the only one who's been keeping secrets in this partnership" I said, "so yes, also as long as you promise that you won't think of me as a mutant, I am a normal person you know, we all are"

"I promise" he said

He moved in and kissed me very gently on the mouth, as he drew back he nibbled slightly on my lip like he knew I loved. He then proceeded down the line to Jess who was cowering in her chair after she had seen the reaction I had taken to the needle.

Nathan Petrelli, New York, USA – 3 days ago.

We were stood outside the state courthouse, it had been a week since I had first met Niki and we had just finished her trial. The President had been able to push it through so that she had a very swift trial period. She was found innocent. The President had managed to get her off on most of the charges but due to my work she had been cleared of the killing of the detective, her condition of release is that she sees a shrink once a month to help her integrate her multiple personality.

Then a phone went off and I saw Noah Bennet pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

"Claire? Wait slow down" he said.

There was a pause.

"Claire, go back to the villa, lock all the doors, I'll call you when I get down there. I'm coming Claire-bear" he said and he snapped the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" asked Niki who was looking extremely radiant.

"It's my daughter, her best friend's been kidnapped and I need to get back there" he said. My mouth fell open.

"Kidnapped?!" I said. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID – Peter.

"Peter?" I asked as I answered it

"Nathan! Jess has been taken!!" he yelled

"taken?" I asked

"Yes we were at the mall and then all of sudden she was carted away by three guards and thrown into a van and taken away"

"What?! Who were these people?" I asked harshly.

"erm, a paper company" he said.

"I'm flying back right now" I said and shut the phone. I looked at my two companions.

"My sister has been kidnapped." I said briefly

"Okay, now this is getting more than a little bit freaky" said Niki. Noah trod heavily on her foot. Niki glared at him.

"Why did you stand on her foot?" I asked suspiciously

"She's being an idiot that's why" said Noah. Niki glared at him again.

"Watch who your calling an idiot" said Jessica

"Jessica go away" said Noah.

"I only did that to scare you" said Niki

"You don't scare me Niki, whoever you are, I have seen Jessica work before you know" Noah said with a smile.

"Sorry, to put a downer on this guys but in case you haven't noticed we have both just received phone calls saying that two girls have been kidnapped. Do you think there's any connection Noah?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Did peter say anything about who kidnapped her?" Noah asked

"yes, he said something about a paper works company" I said.

"now I defiantly know, c'mon I'll tell you as we walk back to the hotel" he said starting to walk away down the street, Niki and I hurried slightly to catch up.

"Well?" I asked

"Well first of all I'll tell you the plan, we're going to fly back tomorrow down to Florida and rescue the girls, I know exactly where they are. You see there's a company I used to work for that tracks down people with abilities and runs tests on them. It locks them up if they think they could be potentially dangerous-"

"my sister's not dangerous!" I said

"They think she is, because there a two others, two others like her and there is a theory that if they get together and are allowed to be free they will be so powerful due to the range of powers they will possess that they could so great evil or great good depending on which was the scales tilt."

My mouth was hanging open.

"So this other girl that has also gone missing, she could be one of three?" I asked

"More than probably" Niki said

"Wait, you knew?" I asked incredulously.

"yeah, I knew, I do work for Mr. Bennet" she said

"okay, fair point" I said with a roll of the eyes.

We had reached the doors of the hotel and the air-conditioning hit me as we entered the enormous lobby. We approached the reception desk.

"Good evening Mr. Petrelli" said the girl at the desk, "I've just read you sensational story in the paper"

"what?" I asked taken aback.

"here you go" she said handing me a paper.

"I'll read it later" I said tucking it under my arm.

"can I have two executive suites please for one night?" asked Noah

"I'm very sorry Mr. Bennet we only have one left" said the girl.

"It's alright Niki can share with me" I said, glancing at Niki to gauge her reaction. She had smiled at me when I said it, I put my hand out and she took it, I encased her small hand in mine and held her close. I looked down at the paper and saw a small advert in the bottom corner.

"Who fancies going to a party tonight?" I asked my companions

Bryony, Somewhere in Florida, USA

"fucking bastard……fucking bastard….fucking bastard…..fucking bastard" I said heavily under my breath. At this moment in time I was tied to a running machine that was going at a fast running pace, my wrists were tied to the sides so I couldn't move them, I had been on this machine for about three hours and I couldn't use my super speed due to the fact that Haitian pills had been shoved down my throat about two hours ago. I was waiting for them to wear off.

Across the lab jess was sat in a chair that kept giving off electric shocks, she hadn't been given pills so she could heal, there was a 'scientist' taking notes on what she was doing, so far they had turned the current up to a current that could kill an elephant and power a street of houses for an hour, but jess seemed to be holding her own. As for Kiera she was being regularly and momentarily being submerged in water to see whether she could breathe under water and as whether if she stopped breathing once they took her out again would she start breathing again. She did, but they were increasing the time length to see whether she still would. Her boyfriend had been removed from the room to work somewhere else when the testing had begun, he had become too hysterical when one of the 'scientists' had shoved a two foot metal pole through Kiera's chest to see whether she would heal from the grievous wound.

I felt the running machine slowing down beneath my feet and then it stopped. The wrist straps where undone and I fell off. I fell off the running machine and the scientist who was observing me didn't even bother to catch me, I lay on the hard floor for a long while waiting for my legs to regain feeling. I may have powers it didn't mean I was invincible! Before they had regained feeling however I had been dragged to my feet and pushed into a cage, I fell into it and landed on something soft that gave a muffled 'oof' of protest.

"Oh shit, sorry jess" I said as I got up. I looked around we were in a metal cage with close knit mesh , Kiera was huddled in a corner trying to regulate her breathing, jess was lying on the floor just trying to regulate full stop and I could barely stand up.

"good night ladies" I heard a man say.

"You sodding bastard!!! Come back here now and give us something to eat!!! We've been working for you all day – not that we had any choice –" the door slammed on my protest and I sank to the floor with a low groan.

"Pissing idiot" I heard Kiera mumble from the darkness.

Nicole Sanders, Manhattan, New York, USA – 1.30am

I was sat on the cream sofa in Nathan's suite. In the background he was playing some very gentle jazz music on the surround sound system that was installed in these suites. The large glass window that covered the whole side of the city showed off all the lights and the huge expanse of the metropolis that lay below. Nathan came and sat down beside me and handed me a glass of champagne, I took it gratefully and held it up.

"To victory" I said

"Victory" he intoned and took a sip from his glass.

"That was a wonderful party Nathan, how on earth did you know about something like that at such short notice?" I smiled at him.

"I have connection's in NY," he said and after a pause, "I'll tell you something else that's wonderful; that dress your wearing, do you think I could talk you out of it?" he teased gently.  
"You could try" I challenged yet encouraged him huskily.

He placed his glass down on the table he looked at me intensely. I gazed back into his eyes trying to gauge what was going on behind them.

"On second thoughts I don't need to talk" he said throatily  
"Confident?" I said

"Most definitely" he said. I raised my eyebrow softly, still challenging him. Then his soft lips met mine in a gentle kiss, I was a little taken aback but after the momentary shock I started to kiss back. He tilted his head to the left and I did too, he touched his tongue to my bottom lip and I opened my mouth ever so slightly so he could push his tongue past my yielding lips. Our tongues met in a passionate moment before we broke apart.

"Nice boys don't kiss like that" I said breathlessly as my nose was just touching his.

"I'm not a nice boy" he growled under his breath as he drew me too him on the sofa so I was sat on his lap, he proceeded to kiss my neck and down my collarbone, he was leaning me back until I was leaning heavily against the arm of the sofa. I titled my head back slightly to let his lips move to the small triangle of sensitive skin at the base of my throat, he then moved back again and holding onto the back of my head he kissed me deeply again. I moaned throatily into the kiss and he – if men can – giggled ever so slightly making the kiss vibrate.

He slid his hand down my back until he encountered the zip of my dress. He light fingers traced patterns on my back as his mouth once more claimed my neck as its territory. He then held the zipper and slow slid it down so that my dress was falling off. He broke away and looked at my barely clad chest. He then leant down and paid the due homage to the tops of my breasts. I moaned again as moved his hand around my back and undid my black lacy bra. He then returned to his work on my breasts. I slid my hands through his hair appreciatively.

He brought his head back up to steal another long kiss, as he did so I moved my hand down his chest pulling down his undone black bow tie, I flung it on the floor and then undid the buttons to his crisp white shirt. I slid it back off his shoulders so that he was sat topless before me, I ran my manicured hands over his toned chest, my fingers stopped at his treasure trail I then drew my finger down it until they met the top of his waistband.

Slowly he stood up away from the sofa and he motioned me to get up, so my crimson dress slid down to the floor in a billow of silk, I was now only clad in my black lacy topped suspenders which were attached to my pants and my large black heels. He bid me to wrap my legs around his waist and I did so enclosing my long legs around him, so my breasts were pressed against his torso, he then carried me into the bedroom of the suite. He laid me gently on the bed, before slowly taking off my heels and kissing my ankles, he then worked his way up my body so that he was leaning over me.

I reached up and drew his head down for another kiss. I reached between us and slowly undid the button on his trousers, I then flipped him over so he was underneath me and I slid down his body, administering kisses to places I thought were most appropriate, I reached his trousers and I pulled the zipper down with my teeth, I then slid his trousers down over his hips and then landed in a tidy heap on the floor. I kissed the top of boxers and then I placed my hands either side of his shoulders and slid myself back up his body so that my breasts gently tickled his chest. He groaned deeply into the resultant kiss that was instigated by him. He flipped me over again so I was on the bottom he then unhooked my suspenders from my knickers and one by one he slid then down my legs, on the way he administered gentle kisses and nibbled to my inner thighs, my knees and once again my ankles. He moved back up my body until he reached my knickers these he held with his teeth and pulled down slowly until they too ended up on the floor.

Now I was lying totally naked beneath him, he was still wearing his boxers, I thought this an unfair advantage so I swiftly pulled them down his legs so he too was naked. He moved gently between my legs and I felt his hardness brushing against the top of my inner thigh, a put my hands behind his neck as he slowly entered me. I moved immediately against him, titling my hips so we could get maximum friction between us, he placed his hand on my bum and lifted my hips even further. He then moved his head down to my breasts again as he picked his pace and ground into me quicker. I moved my hips against him and he groaned loudly, I moaned heavily as he brushed against a beautiful spot inside of me.

"Niki your so beautiful" he choked, I silenced him with a passionate kiss, he then sped up even faster, removed my hands from about his neck, he put then above my head so I couldn't move them and he titled his hips to an even lower angle and I felt it building up inside me, I cried out once again as he took my writhing as a good sigh. He was taking me to the top of the wave and I was nearly in oblivion, he thrust heavily once more.

"Nathan!" I shouted ecstatically as I came, he held me close as my body shook and due to the spasms of my body he came too with a hoarse cry of my name. I fell back heavily against the pillows. He held me close, still inside me, capturing my lips once again in a gesture of passion. He rolled over and lay next to me, he placed his arm around me and put my head on his chest. we were both breathing heavily.

We lay together in the cloaked darkness of the night, listening to the rhythm of the other's breathing. The silence took over and we slept until the heat of the morning was well under way and creeping through the window.


End file.
